Complicated Hearts
by Silmaria
Summary: (Donations of Reviews Gladly Accepted) *ITS FINISHED!!!!! ^_^* Aeris isnt an angel, but who is? Her behaviour causes Cloud problems and makes him face difficult decisions about who is in his heart after all, and what he really needs in his life...
1. Arguments And Anger

Complicated Hearts ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Written by Myste  
  
Authors Notes... You know me. I'm Cloud x Tifa forever, and I'm sick of lovey-dovey Aeris x Cloud fics where they are meant to be together and everything is perfect. So, for all CloTi fans everywhere, this fic shows how Aeris is not perfect at all... By the way, I'm not going OOC; everyone can turn nasty!  
  
"I cry when angels deserve to die..." (System Of A Down - Chop Suey)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No! You don't understand! Why don't you understand me?"  
  
Cloud Strife sat at the table with his hands over his ears. This couldn't be happening to him again. There had been so many fights over the last year, that now he felt as though he was about to give up on this relationship. He loved her more than the world, but she wasn't happy here, and she was dragging him down with her. For the last month they had had frequent arguments that would lead to one of them leaving the house they shared to cool down because they could kill each other.  
  
He had thought this was the perfect relationship; he was so madly in love with her. She had been his first love, apart from his childhood crush of course, and who would have thought that the sweet innocent flower girl could turn into such a bitch? It hadn't been like that when he first met her. She had captivated him with her sweet smile; her wide eyes and beautiful hair had made her look as if she had belonged in heaven. When Sephiroth had killed her he was devastated. Only the love of another had got him through; Tifa had given him her heart, yet Cloud knew he truly loved Aeris. After a while, Tifa understood that, and they became best friends, nothing more. She still loved him, but was learning to love another. Cloud knew he had to find Aeris and bring her back to him. He had found the way to bring her back to life, and he had cried in her arms after he realised he had actually found her again. He had given her everything he had, and they became a couple, living happily in a pretty villa covered in flowers, next to all the other Avalanche members in Landersun, the new town created for the inhabitants of Midgar. He had proposed to her one moonlit night, and she had tearfully accepted. Everything was going fine.  
  
But then, she had started to become so distant to him, her fiancé... She would sneak out of the house and not tell him where she had been. She wouldn't let him near her, and snapped at him when he tried to talk to her. Cloud feared the worst... she wasn't in love with him anymore? He had always had a niggling worry in the back of his mind. He had lived Zack's life for quite a while, Zack whom Aeris had loved deeply until he was snatched from her. Cloud knew inside that he reminded Aeris of Zack and that's why she loved him. She didn't truly love him for being Cloud Strife; she loved him because of the similarities to Zack Arizona. And Zack had been sighted around the area. Cloud couldn't bear to even look for him; he knew his fiancée was in love with his best friend, and that sucked.  
  
"Aren't you even listening? Cloud! Cloud Strife, dammit, listen to me! We need to talk about us..."  
  
Cloud sighed and raised his head to look into her beautiful green eyes, eyes that hadn't shown the glimmer of love he used to see for some time now. "What is there to talk about? I don't make you happy..."  
  
Aeris slammed her fist on the nearest thing, which happened to be Cloud's Ultima Weapon in its glass case on the wall. The sword fell down and the glass smashed everywhere. Cloud gasped and leapt for the sword, but missed. He crouched down next to it, not believing his eyes. Aeris smiled a sly smirk, as if it had caused her pleasure to destroy his possessions. "That's right, honey, you don't make me happy. But you know the worst thing? We could work this out if you tried..."  
  
Cloud tore his eyes away from the destroyed display case on the floor along with his most precious sword. He was shocked. This wasn't the same Aeris he loved. She wouldn't have done that. And as for working things out, he had had this argument in his ear for about a month now. He couldn't see what he had done to wreck things between them, and therefore he didn't know what he could do to fix their broken relationship. He had loved her more than anything, and he was willing to give up everything for her, but what could he do? He asked her this, only to be met with a hard stony face.  
  
Aeris let out a frustrated scream. "Cloud, just listen for a minute. We aren't gonna HAVE a relationship if you don't try and make things better between us. If you just..."  
  
That did it. The inward anger he had suppressed for the last couple of months burned in his eyes. Cloud jumped up at her words, angry and frustrated at how she was blaming him for everything. "How can you say that it's me?" he whispered threateningly, although she and he both knew that he would never lay a finger on her. Aeris used that to her advantage. "Are you implying that it's me? After all that you've done? Listen, you don't come near me, you hardly talk to me..."  
  
Cloud groaned inwardly. "You... don't... let... me!!" He emphasised, bringing his face closer to hers, the anger visibly bubbling to the surface within him. He couldn't believe she was taunting him like this. "We both know its not me you want anyway, its Zack!" he cried, instantly regretting those words as he saw the shock on her face. They were both silent for a moment, then Aeris' face twisted in anger. She slapped him hard. Cloud gasped and left his face to the side where she had moved it, bringing a hand to his cheek where it burned. He clenched the other hand in a tight fist to control himself. He would never hit a woman, but this was severely testing him.  
  
Aeris backed off a bit as she saw the fury in his eyes. She now spoke in a quiet yet dangerous voice. "Don't YOU ever say his name near me..." Cloud looked up, his face twisted in rage, such as Aeris had never seen before. As angry as she was, he scared her looking like that. She started to back away.  
  
He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him, glancing at her left hand with the gold and diamond ring on her finger. "So it's true... you do want him not me then? Why did you say you'd marry me? More importantly, why did I bother reviving you? I should have let him find you, if he's the one you want!"  
  
Aeris struggled against Cloud's grip and he eventually let her go. She stepped back, flustered. Cloud looked into her face. This wasn't the same Aeris he had fallen in love with. She was furious, not at all calm and innocent like she used to be. Did she really hate him that much?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Aeris' fist as she punched him square in the jaw. Cloud reeled back - she had a pretty strong punch for her small frame. She screamed at him. "Keep your hands off me! You fucking bastard!!!" He had to use every last shred of self-control to keep his hands by his sides.  
  
She paused before yelling the parting blow, "Don't you ever touch me! I don't KNOW why I said Id marry you! You...You're not even half the man Zack was!!!" She knew that was a mistake when she saw the hurt in his eyes, still she didn't seem to regret it.  
  
Cloud couldn't believe it. She had punched him and she had screamed at him...? She... she had just told him she didn't want to marry him...  
  
He pushed past Aeris in a daze; he wanted to get out of the house before he hurt her severely. He couldn't believe she had hit him twice, and screamed all those things at him. As he slammed the door he heard her calling him back, but he didn't turn around. He set off at a run down the street.  
  
He had to go see Tifa; she would calm him down and help him think properly. He felt a drip on his arm as he reached to feel his bruised cheek; unbeknown to him, the tears were falling from his ocean blue eyes. They had had arguments, but not like this. Only one thing occupied his mind; he was right.  
  
Aeris definitely didn't love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Review please; I need to know whether I'm doing anything wrong. Flame if you want! 


	2. Consolation

Chapter 2 - Consolation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa Lockheart was getting her nightclub, Starlit Heaven, ready for this Friday night's rush. She knew it would be busy; therefore she was cleaning off the tables, and serving the people already in the club at seven-o- clock. She stayed behind the bar normally, but at the moment it was quiet.  
  
She sat at a table with a large can of Strongbow Cider and sighed. She was sick of her life. Her boyfriend wasn't the one for her. They had mutually split the week before, not that anyone knew; but she was feeling the pain of yet another failed relationship. To be honest, she reasoned, there's not much point having relationships. You know just whom you want.  
  
She sighed again, getting strange looks from the group of men at the next table. She still wanted Cloud. She knew he loved Aeris, she couldn't hold grudges either; he had to follow his heart, just like she had to. If Cloud was meant to be with Aeris, so be it. She would have a person she was meant to be with too. But... Tifa knew their relationship was under strain. Aeris had been acting strangely, and although Cloud hadn't actually told her, she had seen it in his eyes that all wasn't well. She knew Cloud too well. She also knew Aeris too well to not notice her behaviour was changing. She was moody with everyone, and seemed to have itchy feet. She wanted to be somewhere else. This unnerved Tifa. Aeris had been her best friend, but now she wouldn't even acknowledge her if she saw her on the street. Vincent and Yuffie had commented on it as well. Something wasn't right.  
  
~*~  
  
At half nine, Starlit Heaven was packed to the brim with partyers. Since Meteor, people had decided to enjoy themselves more; and Starlit Heaven was the top club in Landersun. Tifa had put on the dance music; the dancefloor was full and her bar staff were rushed off their feet. Tifa helped them out until she saw a familiar person enter the club out of the corner of her eye. Was that Cloud?  
  
Tifa moved quickly from behind the bar and towards Cloud. He had been crying, she could instantly tell, and he had what was going to become a bruised jaw. Had he been in a fight? No, Cloud wouldn't have been in a fistfight, everyone knew and liked him now. Plus why would he be crying? He turned towards her and, seeing her coming towards him, walked up to her. His eyes locked with hers, and she instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. She took his hand and led him to one of the quieter tables towards the back of the club.  
  
Cloud sat next to Tifa in the booth. She looked at his face, concerned. She may have been in love with him; but he was still her very best friend in the world. "What happened?"  
  
Cloud told her everything. After he had finished, Tifa stood up and flexed her hands, stretching. Cloud looked at her, puzzled. "What, you're gonna kick my ass now too?" he asked her, with a hint of a smile on his lips. Tifa didn't smile back.  
  
"She's gonna get what's coming to her, bitch! How dare she?"  
  
Cloud stood up, worried now, because he could see how serious she was. "Teef, leave it. There's no point..." Tifa gave him a withering look. "What? What would be the point though? She's my fiancée, it's between me and her..."  
  
Tifa silenced him with a finger to his lips. "She's your fiancée. That's exactly the point." With that she jumped over Cloud and jogged towards the door. Cloud ran after her. "Tifa!" She whirled around and smiled at him. "Look after that bar Cloud!" She waved as she ran off, and for some strange reason, Cloud didn't run after her, as much as he knew he should.  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa ran up to the house Cloud and Aeris shared. The door was locked. She banged on it many times, but no response, although she could hear Aeris inside, talking on the phone it sounded like. She yelled through the letterbox, "AERIS!! Let me in!" but Aeris didn't answer. As Tifa finally gave up, she saw the dining room light go on. Silently, she hopped over the back fence and ran around to the dining room window, where she saw Aeris leaving the room. ("Damn!") She went back to the front door. Still no answer.  
  
Tifa was about to give up when she saw the bedroom light go on and Aeris looked down at her, staring with an angry look on her face. She gave Tifa the finger and shut the curtains. Tifa managed to stop herself climbing the drainpipe and strangling her. As she finally started going back to the club, she heard strange laughter coming from the bedroom. "Weird bitch..." She realised she had better get back to the club. She had left Cloud alone too long.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud was sat at the same table that they had been at before, with a half empty bottle of Bacardi in his hand. He looked so depressed and sad. He looked up at Tifa with a cute hangdog expression, making the urge to cuddle him too great for Tifa to withstand. She pried the bottle out of his hand. "Its not good for you, hun..." He kept his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder.  
  
She realised he was already half drunk, but she didn't care; it was better to get these feelings out in the open than to bottle them up. She had learnt that from looking at Cloud all those months ago, when he finally admitted he loved Aeris too much to let her go. Now look at him. Tifa could kill her, in all seriousness, for what she was putting him through. Didn't she know he had gone through so much? He had lost her once she couldn't put him through that again. Tifa wouldn't let her.  
  
Cloud raised his head again, and she realised he had been crying into her shoulder. He sniffed, trying not to cry any more. "She's gonna leave me now, Teef, she doesn't love me. She told me so herself..." Cloud didn't seem to be too upset now, only angry. "I can't believe her... I loved her so much, and now..."  
  
Tifa told him about the visit to the house. He seemed confused. "But... I have my PHS here, and we don't have another phone..." Tifa looked at him. "You don't think..." Cloud lowered his head to the floor.  
  
"Tifa, I wouldn't put it past her to have another guy, she's been changing so much..." Cloud let out another sob and fell back into Tifa's arms, nuzzling her neck with his face. Tifa's heart ached for him so much - he had had his heart broken before, when Aeris died; now it had been broken again. She yearned for the chance to mend his heart, but knew it wouldn't happen. She must concentrate on being a best friend to him now - that was the best way she could help him. She whispered comforts into his ear for what seemed like forever.  
  
Tifa realised that it was gone 2am, and the club was winding down. Cloud was still cuddled into her; taking a closer look she saw that he had fallen asleep. He had a sweet little-boy look on his face that took her back to their days in Nibelheim. She loved him so much... but she could live without him as her lover if she could only have him like this, as a friend. She gently shook him, and he sleepily opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh?... Teef. Did I fall asleep? Sorry..." He stretched his arms and got out of Tifa's lap. She smiled at him, an understanding, caring smile; then got up as well. Cloud turned to her. "You know Teef, I was thinking... you were right."  
  
Tifa frowned. "What about, hun?" Cloud smiled back at her puzzled face, took one of her hands in his and squeezed it. "I should have got over her..."  
  
They both smiled and leant in for a hug as they walked across the front of the bar. Tifa kept hold of his hand. He laid his head on her shoulder, not letting go of the hug for a long long time. When they finally broke apart, Tifa led him to the back of the bar. "You can stay here tonight, there's a spare bed... It's in my room, but I don't guess you'll mind..." She gave him an innocent smile. ("Don't worry, I'm not going to jump on you, as much as I want to...") She giggled softly at her thoughts, but Cloud didn't notice.  
  
Cloud smiled at her. "Thanks, I don't really wanna go back there tonight..." They shut the door to Tifa's flat behind them as they went up the stairs.  
  
Tifa's expression changed as soon as Cloud couldn't see it, and she frowned as she walked behind Cloud. Was that Zack she just saw behind them? And was that Aeris he was dancing with???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Someone told me that love will all save us, but how can that be? Look what love gave us..."

 (Chad Kroger and Josey Scott - Hero)

~*~

Aeris Gainsborough looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her these days; she seemed to act so erratic. But she knew that her behaviour towards Cloud was reasonable because of the way she felt. It was driving him away from her, but she didn't see like that; she made it look like an attempt to get more from their relationship, but Cloud just wasn't responding... Aeris knew he was depressed and believed that she didn't love him anymore. Maybe she had gone a bit far in the last argument; the prospect of marrying him wouldn't be such a bad idea if she felt like she had when she accepted his proposal. Then, it was the best thing in the world. She knew why she had accepted; because she was in love with him. 

Was it possible to fall out of love with someone so quickly? Aeris hadn't thought it possible. Especially not with her darling Cloud. But the novelty, if you could call it that, of being with Cloud had began to wear off. Aeris felt her heart and her mind aching for someone else, someone who occupied her thoughts all the time even whilst she was in Cloud's arms. It wasn't her fault that he reminded her of Zack so much... Zack had been her first and one true love. That love hadn't faded with time.

It became so apparent to Aeris that Cloud wasn't Zack as she began to get used to living with him. She became confused about her feelings; she knew Zack was alive somewhere. So she yearned for him and felt herself pushing Cloud away. 

And then it happened; she met Zack again. She began sneaking out to see him, and when she got back she couldn't bear to see Cloud, let alone touch him. She felt trapped in this relationship; it wasn't the right thing for her. She knew she couldn't marry Cloud. She couldn't stand it. She knew it wasn't fair on Cloud; even so she got annoyed with his attempts to make up. She loved Zack with all her soul; she knew now that the love she had had for Cloud was an extension of that love. 

She didn't want to be Aeris Strife; all she wanted was to be with Zack. So she felt herself becoming ever more bitchy and snappy with Cloud, so much that he turned away, and it seemed, from tonight's actions, Cloud had gone into Tifa's arms. 

Aeris didn't understand why she still felt jealous at the thought of Cloud and Tifa; maybe it was because they were meant to be with each other yet Aeris had won Cloud's heart from Tifa. Tifa still held a grudge; as much as she tried to put a face on it. Aeris knew she had beaten her former best friend and won all that she had, leaving Tifa with a broken spirit. That victory was something she didn't really want to give up. She knew she was being selfish, and couldn't have both worlds. Of course she had had both Zack and Cloud for a while now, she thought and giggled. Poor naive Cloud. Of course, no one expected it from sweet little Aeris. Even Zack had been surprised, and a bit guilty for going behind his former best friends back with his fiancée, but Zack and Cloud hadn't met since Nibelheim; Aeris had made sure of that. 

Everyone was going to be surprised when she twisted things so that Cloud looked to be the one to blame. She was thought of as such a sweet personality; someone who would never hurt anyone willingly. That part of her seemed to have died with one stab of Sephiroth's blade. Nobody would think she was a Cetra, the way she acted now - she was such a bitch! Aeris laughed out loud "Well, guess what..." she whispered. "I'm not little innocent Aeris anymore..."

Aeris turned and walked out of the bathroom, her long silver nightdress swirling around her ankles. She stood brushing her hair in the mirror in the hall for a minute, then walked towards the room she shared with Cloud. Her green eyes flashed with a deep passion, such as had not been shown in the last few months; at least, not to who everyone expected. She giggled softly at the thought that this was Cloud's house she was in; all this was Cloud's. The furniture was Cloud's; the pictures on the wall were Cloud's. The big bed in the centre of the room was Cloud's. The bed she climbed into with a huge smile, settling down next to her lover. As she kissed him passionately, the hair that ran through her hands was long black spikes, not blonde.

~*~

Tifa Lockheart woke up in the middle of the night. Yawning and looking over at her clock, she saw that it was nearly 5. She lay back again on her soft pillow and wondered what had woken her up. Than she realised.

She heard one quiet sob after another. Cloud was trying not to cry loud enough that she would hear, but failing... Tifa's heart was breaking for him. He was a broken man, all because of that slut who he loved more than anything. Tifa knew she would be somewhere with that damn Zack at this moment. She knew that deep down, Cloud knew the same. Once again, Tifa wished she could get her hands around Aeris's damn neck. But that wasn't going to help Cloud at this moment.

Tifa stretched and slid out of bed. She crept across the room and sat down on Cloud's bed. He was lying face down, his whole body racked with sobs that were taking him over. Tifa felt like crying herself. It was torture to see him like this. She clambered under the sheets and lay next to him. He lifted his head and looked at her with those devastated eyes that shed a gentle glow on the pillow. Gentle, like his soul. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Cloud buried his head in her hair. No words were needed. They knew they were there for each other when things were the worst; for Cloud this was the time he needed Tifa to comfort him. Tifa's actions showed him she cared. She stared up at the ceiling. 

After a while, Cloud fell asleep in Tifa's arms. But she stayed awake, staring daggers at the lightshade. She would get revenge for the hurt inflicted on the man she loved. 


	4. Reflection

Chapter 4 – Reflection

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N – Yeah yeah, I know you've read many songfics. But I want to try my hand at one so bear with me! No quote for the start of this chapter, cos the whole chapter is a quote!! ^_~ You know where the song is from. It's by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor, and its called 'Come What May'. From Moulin Rouge.

~*~

It was a sunny day, the sunshine flooding into the wide windows of the club, seeming to wash away all the bad feelings that still lingered there. Tifa stood wiping up the spilt beer on the floor. Cloud was helping to clean up the tables of the empty cans and crisp packets. The bar staff around them were happy and full of energy; it was a perfect day in Landersun, and the staff were looking forward to their day off the next day. The radio behind the bar was on full blast as they worked.

Cloud was gazing out of the window as he worked. Tifa watched him with a wistful look. She had lain asleep for the whole night just listening to him whimper in her arms as he slept. Obviously dreaming of Aeris. Oh how much Tifa would give to throw her through those beautiful glass windows in front of her. The drop to the ground wouldn't kill her, but it would release a lot of Tifa's aggression... ("Some day, Aeris, some day…") She hadn't seen Cloud so messed up since … well, since he lost Aeris the first time. She couldn't stand it. Aeris wouldn't get away with it. But today was such a peaceful day; she didn't feel up to planning revenge. The radio was playing sad songs; the theme to Moulin Rouge was just starting. Yeah, that was a good film, Tifa thought. If only real life was as perfectly romantic… She started singing along with the song. To her surprise, so did Cloud. 

"I didn't know you liked singing…" she mumbled to him. Cloud looked up and gave her a sweet smile. "I get carried away sometimes…" Tifa smiled back. How could Aeris willingly hurt him? Cloud turned away and resumed his singing. Tifa stopped her work and listened.

Cloud sighed, quietly so Tifa wouldn't hear. ("Whoever invented love songs? They are the last thing you want to hear when you're upset. Especially this one. One telling of how happy the person singing is. Its alright for them…")

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

("And that's how I felt when I fell for Aeris. She was perfect, and blew my world away. I guess it wasn't mutual…")

Want to vanish inside your kiss 

_Everyday I love you more and more_

("And isn't that true. What I'd do to have you kiss me again. I AM falling in love with you more every day. Now I hurt more everyday. It isn't fair…")

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Telling me to give you everything_

("Bout right. You made my heart sing, I loved you so much. And yeah I did give you everything. And look what you gave me in return… a broken heart.")

_Seasons may change_

Winter to spring 

_But I love you until the end of time_

("Wish that weren't true… but it probably is… I hate songs that relate perfectly to real life. Its like people are mocking me…like Aeris is.")

Tifa realised she was near tears. His voice was lovely. Another thing that she found about him that she loved… But it was the pain etched on his face as he sang in such a beautiful way that made her heart ache for him. He really was distraught. He bowed his head and stopped singing, so Tifa carried on for him.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

("The world is such a wonderful place now that I've found Cloud and he's in my world. No, he is my world…")

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

("You bring my life meaning… if I didn't have you, I couldn't carry on. I've always known you are my strength, ever since Midgar…")

_And there's no mountain too high _

_No river to wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

("That's true as well. I'd do anything for you. But I'll always be by your side; I'll never desert you if you need me. Be it as a best friend or as a lover; I'll always care…")

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

("We got through Meteor together, and we survived Nibelheim. Thanks to your support, I only got stronger. So no matter what, I couldn't forget and turn my back on you. You're the love of my life, I suppose. A soulmate. Wow, this song is spot on…")

Tifa's singing faded out as she got lost in thought of how much they had been through. Cloud got lost in his thoughts of Aeris. Neither of them noticed the door open, and a small ninja bounce in. Seeing Cloud, she slowed down and started talking to one of the bar staff instead. Unbeknown to everyone, the song continued, changing into Enrique Iglesias and Hero. Realising Cloud was in a world of his own, Yuffie hummed the tune under her breath and walked over to Tifa, grabbing her attention finally.

Cloud got up and walked out. Tifa didn't notice he had gone until Vincent, ever with Yuffie, asked her where Cloud was off to in such a hurry. Tifa jumped up. ("Oh shit…") What Yuffie had been in a hurry to tell her was that Zack and Aeris were sat in Cloud's living room in front of the open window, all over each other, for everyone to see.

~*~

**A/N – Short, I know.**

**Original, I know it isn't.**

**But hey. My fics always move slowly. Look at Deepest Midnight. 22 chapters and they have just set off on their mission!!!! ^_^ **

**Shameless advertising? Maybe**…


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter Five - Confrontation**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – Thanks for reviewing, I feel so loved ^_^ By the way, I love WWE. It rules! That comes through a bit in this chapter ^^ **

**"Fighting all the time, this is out of line; she loves me not, loves me not"**

Papa Roach – She loves me not 

****

**~*~**

Cloud walked down the street quickly, hoping to get this over with as soon as he could. He wanted Aeris out of his life, he had decided that much. How he could stand there and tell her to go, he didn't know. He loved her more than the earth but it was killing him to live like this, and so she had to go. (Be strong, Cloud…) He hoped he could have the strength to go through with it, knowing how weak he always was with her.

As he rounded the corner he noticed the front gates were wide open. (That's strange…) Aeris never went out using the front drive gates, only using the garden gate. On coming closer, he saw a chocobo tied up in the garage. A black chocobo. Cloud went pale. He didn't HAVE a black chocobo; and Aeris didn't have a chocobo at all. Nobody he knew had a black chocobo. Then it sank in. She wasn't alone.

Cloud walked up the path no longer nervous, instead angry. He hadn't had any proof before that Aeris had been cheating on him, despite all the warnings off Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa; but now, he was probably about to walk in on her in the act. And he felt in a mood to kill. His limit break was right up already, and he hadn't stepped inside yet…

~*~

Tifa ran down the road. She didn't know why she was doing this; if anyone could look after himself it was Cloud Strife. So she wondered why she thought he might need help. She had had appalling thoughts about him being hurt. Maybe it was a premonition? Whatever it was, she had a really bad feeling about this whole day.

~*~

Cloud banged the door open in a rage, already scared of what he was going to find, yet overwhelmingly furious. How could she do this to him? "AERIS!!" he yelled, walking slowly around the front room. Suddenly he got a bad feeling about this. A feeling he always seemed to get before a battle. Looking up at the wall, he remembered his sword case had broken the day before. But the sword wasn't anywhere near. He looked around frantically. No, it wasn't there. Thank god he always held his Shiva materia on him along with his Restore. He walked further in, not noticing the woman jump out of the closet behind him. 

Aeris swung the Ultima Sword around and hit Cloud square with it on the back of his head, enough to knock him to the floor but not kill him. She hadn't had her fun with him yet. She giggled as he groaned and fell at her feet. She held the tip of the sword on the back on his neck as a warning. A voice prompted her to look up. "Nice hit, lover… have to let you use my sword sometimes…"

Aeris gave a warm smile. "Thanks, Zack… what do I do now?" Groans from below her made her grimace and press the sword firmer against Cloud's neck. "Don't move, asshole…" Zack walked out of the doorway. "Long time no see…"

Cloud raised his head as much as Aeris would let him, and growled in rage. "You…"

"Yep, its me. Come on, you didn't expect anyone else right? Sorry for not showing myself to you before. Didn't really want to meet the asshole who stole my life, failed to protect Aeris, then became a hero; the hero that I rightly should have become…" Zack was screaming at Cloud now, his face lowered to floor level so he could see Cloud's face. 

Cloud snarled. "What gives you the right to show your face amongst us again? You abandoned Aeris before; don't give me that crap about not protecting her. You should have been there beside us…" Zack chuckled and, raising his hand back, punched Cloud square on the nose. Cloud yelped and pulled a hand from under him, wiping away the trickle of blood that ran from his bruised nose. Zack moved his foot over Cloud's hand. Cloud cursed. He was completely pinned down.

Zack laughed again and stood up. "How did you ever beat Sephiroth? You're weak as a baby… Oh, and I didn't abandon Aeris… but you did. You failed to protect her from that madman. Which is why you don't deserve her… isn't that right, sugar?" Aeris gave a laugh that tinkled like bells and Cloud felt her nod, moving the sword up and down, cutting the skin around the base of his neck. He gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming next. Aeris wanted rid of him because she knew he'd ruin her life if she left him. He'd told her that enough times. Her and Zack… they were mad enough to do anything… How the hell did he let this happen? His death at the hands of that whore and her bit on the side would not be easy. But they'd never hear him cry out; that he vowed.

Aeris spoke out of nowhere. "Any last words, dear fiancé of mine?" Cloud grimaced as she cut him again. Damn, his sword was sharp… to die on his own sword was gonna be bad; to die at his girlfriends hands was gonna be even worse. Cloud let out a chuckle in his breath. "Yeah. Why the hell did I revive you? Damn slut…"

Aeris let out a cry of indignation. "Bad move. Zack… now?" 

Zack laughed. "Cloud… goodbye! Do it, Aer…" 

Cloud closed his eyes and braced himself. He felt Aeris move the sword away from his neck, probably raising it over her head. Quick as he could, Cloud flipped over and kicked Aeris away with both his legs, taking her by surprise. She landed with a cry on the opposite wall. Before Cloud could get up, Zack had hurled himself at him. Cloud struggled with all he had, but his position prevented him getting any punches in. Zack pulled back Cloud's arms and held him steady. "Hit him, Aeris!!" he screamed. Cloud struggled but failed. Zack had always been stronger than him. He swallowed. This was it…

He saw Aeris raise the Ultima Sword over her shoulder. He saw her bring it around and thrust it in his direction. Cloud kicked his legs out, deflecting one slash away. Aeris leapt forward and pinned Cloud's feet down with her knees. "Good try, but nah. See ya!" 

All Cloud saw was a figure launch themselves through the door and take Aeris down, throwing punches at her face and yelling in a familiar voice. Aeris screamed, dropping the sword in order to protect her face. 

Cloud capitalised on Zack's surprise. He wrenched his arms free and jumped up, kicking Zack in the face as hard as he possibly could. He aimed for another kick, but Zack grabbed his ankle and twisted it, knocking Cloud off balance. Cloud gasped and fell, kicking frantically at his assailant. With his other hand, Zack reached behind his back and pulled out his Buster Sword. Cloud grinned up at him. Puzzled, Zack stalled; enough time for Cloud to open his right hand. In it laid a red sphere. Zack's eyes widened. "DIAMOND DUST!" Cloud screamed. Zack froze, literally, as the ice was blown over his body. He shivered and sneezed as the ice queen did her worst. Cloud took this opportunity to dropkick him in the chest. Zack fell backwards, sluggish from the summon attack.

Tifa had Aeris in a headlock and was pulling her hair, raking her eyes and kneeing her in the lower back. Aeris was screaming at the moves Tifa was doing on her; unable to protect herself she spotted the sword and reached for it as Tifa knelt on her back and put her in a Crossface (A/N copywrite Chris Benoit) submission move she had learnt way back in her days of hobby wrestling.  Aeris screamed at this torture, making Tifa clamp down harder. Tifa was enjoying every second of this. This was what she had been dreaming of doing ever since she knew Aeris had stolen Cloud's heart; when they rescued her from Hojo and Shinra. A long time to hold a grudge that only grew with time…

Aeris screamed in pain and reached further towards the sword.

With one leap Cloud cleared Tifa and Aeris, scooping up the sword and, running towards Zack, he hit him with a Spear (A/N – copywrite Edge) takedown move, jumping at Zack's stomach and bringing him against the wall. Cloud then swung his sword around, pressing it horizontally against Zack's neck as he pinned him to the wall. "Game over…"

Tifa picked Aeris up and threw her against the wall next to Zack. She hit it and slid down, sobbing with pain. Tifa stood over her with a boot ready to break her nose. "Don't move bitch, or I smash that pretty face of yours" Tifa cried with glee.

Cloud took a minute to catch his breath. "Get… out… of my damn house!" Now!"

Tifa looked at him. "They don't need to pack. Their stuff is all piled up on the golden chocobo behind the black one in the garage…" She slapped Aeris hard, making her whimper. "SOMEONE was planning on taking off…"

Zack swallowed, grimacing from the pressure Cloud was putting on his neck with the sword. Unknown to Zack it was the blunt side of the sword. Cloud didn't want to murder anyone… but he still let it cut Zack a little bit, in revenge for the bleeding nose he had given Cloud. Zack moaned. "Alright… let me go and I'll go. You'll never see me again…"

Cloud chuckled. "I better not either…" He cut Zack a bit more, then pulled the sword away and pushed Zack away from him towards the door. Tifa took the cue and lifted Aeris off the floor, prodding her back towards Zack. Aeris ran into Zack's arms and they walked out. There was no point in them fighting back, not against those two…

Cloud and Tifa watched them until they had left on the chocobos. Then Cloud sank to the floor and threw his sword away from him. It stuck in the side of the settee. Tifa sat down beside him and put her arms around him. He cuddled into her, obviously drained physically, never mind emotionally. "Good thing I followed you, eh…" she murmured. 

Cloud looked at her. "I owe you my life… that damn crazy bitch…" Tifa giggled. "Don't worry about it… and you're better off without her." Cloud nodded. They sat there for a while, and then Cloud got up and pulled the sword out of the settee, replacing it on the stand on the wall. "I'm going to get some rest… get used to my house again. Are you going back, or do you want to stay? I don't mind…" he asked, hoping she left him to grieve his dead relationship alone. Every time he looked at Tifa he was reminded how he made the wrong choice.

Tifa bowed her head. "Id better get back… I have to clean up still…" she replied, wishing that wasn't true. She knew Cloud would be killing himself inside over Aeris. Cloud nodded. "Thank you…" he muttered. Tifa frowned. "For what?" she inquired as she walked to the door. 

"For being there…" was the response. 

~*~

Tifa walked quickly down the street back home again, silently fuming over what had just happened. Aeris was about to kill Cloud it seemed, and with his own sword. If Tifa hadn't been there, she would have succeeded. ("You have taken him from me so many times… and you nearly did it again…") The beating she had given her was nowhere near enough. But it was nice… Tifa laughed as she thought how Aeris had screamed.

Zack and Aeris watched her leave with disappointment. Zack sighed. "Damn, I wanted to punish her as well…" Aeris snorted. "She'll be punished enough when she knows what happened to Cloud… don't worry. I know that cow…" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Zack pulled Aeris closer to him. "Come on, let's go… We don't wanna stick around… Soon, there'll be fireworks…" As they rode off, they laughed and laughed.

~*~

The first flames started to lick the side of the white house, coming from the blazing litter bin filled with old petrol cans, which was propped up against the wooden beams stretching up to the roof. 

~*~

**A/N –I like suspense. I'm sure you noticed. ^_^**


	6. Greatest Fear

**Chapter Six – Fear**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – I won't leave ya in suspense too long… ^_^ Right this chapter has three parts. Told by Cloud, then Tifa, then finally Cloud again. Because I am sick of writing it like a story; I'm better at thoughts chapters. Next chapter will be Vincent and Yuffie's POV on what happened next.**

**" I can be your hero baby…" Enrique Iglesias - Hero**

**~*~**

Cloud 

I walked up the stairs wearily, after locking the doors downstairs. This afternoon has taught me that I can't be too careful. I can't believe it… It was bad enough that she had Zack here, probably here where I sit now. My bed. It makes me want to be sick. She betrayed me and then tried to kill me! Planet, she nearly did as well. Zack was too strong and I couldn't struggle against him that well; the blow that Tifa prevented was my death blow. I've used that sword enough to know that it would kill me straight away if she hit me on the head. I'm surprised that Tifa managed to get here in time; actually, I'm surprised she came round. I wonder why she followed me? I saw her outside the window just before Aeris stood on my legs and raised the sword, and then before I knew it she was tackling Aeris. I owe Tifa everything. I guess I was wrong that time I picked Aeris over Tifa, Tifa cares about me more than Aeris ever did, as far as I can see. Even though she's just my best friend. I can't help but wonder if she still feels anything for me… I know I threw away any chance of getting with Tifa. I wouldn't try just for that reason; it would be as if I thought I could just walk back up to her and have her. But… I'm not sure I feel for her simply as a friend. There's a little something still there… maybe from our days in Nibelheim, im not sure. I think its because we get on so well, and we understand each other. Its like we're soulmates. But I guess there's no point thinking about that…

I lay down on the bed and went to sleep, ignoring the fact that Aeris and Zack were laid here last night.

I woke up because I couldn't breathe. At first I thought I was dreaming, because I couldn't see either. Everything was grey, and the air seemed swirly to my stinging eyes. Then I felt the heat. And choked on the thick, vile smelling smoke. I knew I was in trouble… The ceiling collapsed as I ran towards the door. It was burning all around me and the wooden beams fell in front of the door, blocking my exit. The door set alight. The floorboards started creaking and splintering, I had to move back. I couldn't get out that way…

I ran over to the window, cursing loudly the fact that the thick double glazed window had no opening except two small slats at the top. I banged on it, again and again; kicked it, smashed loads of things into it; but it never gave. I couldn't stand up any more; the air was unbreathable. I opened the windows, buying myself seconds if anything. My screams for help gave away the panic I was feeling. I prided myself on never giving up but… there was nothing else I could do. I was gonna die here…

I sank down in the corner, throwing the blanket over my head to try to keep the smoke away. I didn't work; I ended up lying full out on the floor fighting for breath. The fact that I was crying my hardest didn't help my breathing. One word floated through my head. 

Aeris.

It had to be her and Zack who set the house alight. How could they? Actually, I wasn't surprised. They already had reason to kill me before me and Tifa kicked their asses this afternoon. Now they were obviously angrier. They were mad. I was a fool. Why did I stay here? Thinking about it, I knew where I wanted to be. Curled up on the spare bed in Tifa's flat, unaware of anything going on here. It was my own damn fault that I was here, in a burning room with no means of escape. At least I had sent Teef home… or she'd have been with me. No, if Tifa was here, we'd have got out before this happened. Damn. Tears ran down my face and my sobs sounded hollow and dry. I wanted so much to feel Tifa's arms around me… Then it hit me. Was I falling for her? I must have been. Or maybe it was just a desperate wish for anything except this situation. 

Outside I heard a phone ring through my screams of fear. Then it hit me. My PHS was in the drawer next to my bed. I ran over and pulled it out, choking as I did so. I crawled back to the window. It hadn't been burnt yet. I checked the signal and battery. Maybe I was meant to die here. The battery was on its lowest; it would give out in about ten seconds worth of talking. No point calling for the emergency services then. The signal was fine though. I ducked under the blanket again as the flames roared around me. I dialled the only number I could remember. I prayed that they'd pick up the phone; if not, I was as good as dead.  

~*~

Tifa 

I was full of guilt when I got home. I shouldn't have left him alone. I was in half a mind to walk straight back over there; I didn't know why, but I still had that urgent feeling that he was in danger. I put it out of my mind. I kept cleaning, like I knew I had to. But the image of Zack holding Cloud back while Aeris stabbed at him would not leave my mind. 

I imagined the rest of it, if I hadn't got there; Aeris was a second away from slicing through his heart. She would have as well. I couldn't believe it when I got there; she was about to murder her fiancé without a drop of remorse in her eyes. I was just frozen when I saw his face, his arms and legs held down and his own sword about to be driven through him. He looked so accepting, so calm. I have never seen Cloud give up totally. Except then. The fighting spirit kicked in - I found myself kicking and punching Aeris, I don't know why I did it. All I could do was stand and watch, so shocked at the sight; then I found myself with my hands round her throat. Thank the planet I did though… 

I couldn't believe how close I came to losing Cloud again. My feelings were right; he did need me. I ignored the fact that I still felt like he needed me. Then my PHS rang. As I walked over, I saw it was Cloud. I smiled. "Hey, honey…"**__**

My blood ran cold. I knew Cloud well enough to tell when he was hysterical, afraid and most of all in tears. He was all of these things. "Teef! Tifa… Help me, they've set the house on fire, I'm trapped… call the…" The phone bleeped twice and cut off. I dropped to the floor. Cloud… No. This wasn't fair. I had come so close to losing him, I wasn't gonna give him up without giving my life. "Amanda!!" I screamed to the waitress in the bar. She came in, startled. "Call the fire brigade, send them to 23 Midgaria Road as soon as you can…" I threw the PHS at her, and set off at a sprint. "I'm coming, Cloud…" When I got there, there was already a crowd around the gate. I stopped short, eyes instantly clouding up. I had to blink, I thought that what I saw wasn't real; but it was. The house was already half collapsed, and the fire was out of control. I couldn't think; all I could hear was Cloud's screams down the phone. I prayed that he hadn't been cut off by something falling on him… No, he had to be alive. He had to be. I wouldn't let myself think that there was a possibility he wasn't. I pushed through the crowd and ran through the gate. I saw Yuffie, staring at me in complete shock as I ran towards the house. Someone stepped up behind me; the man held me back. It was Vincent. "You cant go in there, are you crazy?" he screamed. I turned around and broke free. I was sobbing as I screamed, loud enough for the whole town to hear; "Cloud's still in there!!! He's still in there…" Vincent went pale. "I… oh ancients… Teef, he… cant have survived th…" I ignored him. I ran at full speed and shoulder barged the door down. I heard Vince yelling, but I didn't stop. He couldn't tell me that Cloud was dead. I wouldn't believe it. Running in, I was immediately blinded. I couldn't breathe. The smoke was so thick, it made me choke but I had to get through it. The whole house was aflame. It would have been terrifying if I had managed to think, but all I could hear was Cloud crying my name. All I could see was his face, his brilliant blue eyes, his cute floppy spikes. I loved him so much… It drove me on. My life wasn't worth anything without him; I wasn't afraid. I saw that the ceiling was burning and had fallen in places, blocking my way. I had an idea. Turning around, I saw Cloud's Ultima Sword on the wall where I saw him put it. Thank the heavens… I grabbed it and swung at the beams, knocking them out my way. I had several near misses but I managed to reach the front room. I screamed Cloud's name, but he didn't answer. I scanned the room. I couldn't see him. He must be upstairs… ~*~ Cloud   

I huddled in the corner, scared out of my life. I hated fire… Ever since my mother died in the fires at Nibelheim, I have had nightmares about being trapped in a burning house. I couldn't believe Aeris had done this to me. She knew that this was my worst phobia. I coughed and cried, gasping for breath. I could feel the heat of the flames as they licked against the blanket. Occasionally I screamed, but it wasn't doing any good. I closed my eyes and thought of Tifa. Maybe she'd call the fire brigade quick enough to save me… no. The fire brigade was too slow to do anything for me now. This fire was out of control. It was all over. 

I heard a huge crashing sound. I braced myself for something landing on me, but nothing did. I thought I heard someone coughing. I put it down to the heat and smoke making me hallucinate. The blanket was fully on fire now. I threw it off and placed my head on the floor. Why couldn't I just die? Had it been this slow for Mom? I put that thought straight out of my mind. Well, Tifa was the last survivor of Nibelheim now. I wondered if she'd cope without me… of course she would. Tifa was strong. I couldn't cope without her; but then she was stronger than me. There it was again. A distinct cough over the sound of the flames licking away. I turned to the sound and my heart leapt in my stomach. Tifa?!!

I crawled as fast as I could towards Tifa. She was collapsed on the floor, obviously from the smoke and heat. I could hear her whispering; coming closer I could hear it was "Cloud… im coming Cloud…" I burst into fresh tears. She'd come for me… but how had she managed to get up here? Looking down the staircase, I saw there wasn't a hope in hell of us getting out safely. It was a wonder she'd got up. I threw my arms around her and sobbed noisily into her shoulder. She coughed violently and threw her arms back around me. "Cloud… oh Cloud your alright… they said you were dead…" She was hysterical. I stroked her hair and pulled her over nearer the window. I couldn't believe she was here. "You're damn stupid Teef… but am I glad to see you…" I choked out. "How did you…" 

She looked up at my face; her cheeks streaked with smoky streaks of black form her tears. "I got your sword… cut my way… Vince said you were dead… I had to save you… Nibelheim…." She gasped out. I held her close, prying her from the Ultima Sword I had just realised she was hugging. She was a damn genius. Man I loved her… I loved her?! I looked down at her perfect face, stained with tears shed just for me. I think I did love her. She'd calmed down now, and she was breathing better. No time to think. I had to get her out. I grabbed the half burnt mattress and placed it over Tifa as I threw the Ultima Sword at the window. Two slashes and there was no glass left. 

I heard Tifa whimper under the mattress. I ducked down again and checked on her. "I thought you'd gone for sure…" she whispered through her tears. I held her tight to me. She must be an angel; she went through hell to save me… I guess that answered my question on whether she still loved me. I didn't have time to tell her how I felt though. The floor was breaking up. "Holy crap…" Pulling Tifa away from the mattress, I grabbed the sword and powered up, performing a Braver that sliced it in two. Now it would fit through the window. I shoved it through as fast as I could. There was no time. The ceiling was falling in too. "Cloud, hurry!" Tifa screamed. She was terrified. So was I. I couldn't push it through as fast as I would have done if I hadn't been shaking this much. I finally did it. Thank the ancients… 

I ran over and lifted Tifa off the ground, just as the floor completely collapsed. Tifa screamed and shut her eyes tightly. She thought this was it; but I couldn't fail her now. I leapt with my last ounce of strength towards the window ledge, grabbing it with my left arm and holding Tifa safely with my right. I pulled myself up over the ledge, looking back in at what once was my room. The walls were falling in. The window ledge lurched sickeningly. Tifa yelped as I nearly fell back into the room… the room with no floor. But I managed to hold on. How, I don't know. Choking for breath, I looked down at the ground outside. I hoisted Tifa closer to me. She nuzzled my shoulder and kissed my neck softly. It made my knees go weak. I think she was expecting to die soon; she wouldn't open her eyes at all. All she did was hold on to me. I ignored how her lips were making me feel, or else I wouldn't have lived to feel them properly. I had to get her out. Taking aim at the two sections of mattress on the ground below me, I held Tifa close and jumped for our lives…


	7. Safety

**Chapter Six - Safe**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N - This is told in first Yuffie's POV, then Vincent's. (Mostly Vincent's throughout, cos I lurve him ^^)**

** A tiny bit of Yuffentine here... just for the craic ^_^ **

**(Might bring that into the story from now on, although its mainly Cloud and Tifa)**

**~*~**

**_Yuffie_**

****

I ran out in the street as soon as I looked out the window by chance and saw the flames extending up into the beautifully clear sky. It seemed such a contrast. 

When I got there, I turned around. Vincent was there beside me, the look on his face betraying the fact that he was just as shocked and scared as I was. I love it when you can tell the expressions on his face. Normally you can't tell his emotions at all; I am learning to now, and he is learning to open up more. I guess a new love has given him a new life. I fought hard for him, it took a lot to stop him leaving to go back to the coffin; but it was worth it. He's everything I ever dreamed of. It makes me feel guilty that I have my ideal man when I see how my best friend Tifa feels about Cloud, and she hasn't got a chance with him. Maybe now Cloud and Aeris' relationship is fading, she might...

I broke out of my thoughts when a disturbing one came to me. That was Cloud's house, wasn't it? I felt Vinni's arm tighten around me. We knew Cloud had been going home about ooh... half an hour ago? I let out a torrent of curses in Wutaian. 

Vinni and me both ran towards the house at the same time, thinking the same thing as we often did. Cloud could be hurt. We stared in the windows, but the door was locked. We couldn't see anyone, and Cloud's gold chocobo wasn't in the garage, so we didn't need to worry about that. A local shopkeeper called us over. "Who lives there?" he enquired. We told him. His face relaxed. "Don't worry then. I saw a spiky haired young man leave just after a young woman dressed in pink with a chocobo left... earlier..." His words put me more at ease.

**~*~**

**_Vincent_**

****

Yuf and I set off down the high street to search for Cloud, but to no result. I looked at Yuf idly. Damn, she was fine.

She was so beautiful; her darker skin and eyes were different from all the girls I had ever dated. She was a lovely person underneath that annoying front. Once she knew you had no materia she opened up to you. I was falling in love again; something I never thought Id do. I still made regular visits to Lucrecia's cave, but they were getting loess and less frequent. I had all I needed right here. Despite her age. She was really very mature; the perfect personality actually.

Yuf came over to me, concern flickering in her wide chocolate eyes. "He's not here?" I shook my head. "Maybe he went after Aeris, although Holy knows why he still bothers..." I didn't approve of Aeris, but I of all people should know what love can drive people to. 

We walked back to Cloud's house, and wordlessly pushed our way to the front of the screaming crowd. I gasped. The house was nearly down; the roof had partly collapsed. The walls were alight. It was truly terrifying. Normally houses wouldn't burn that fast; I had set fire to enough in my Turk days so I knew. I walked a bit closer. Aha. Against the wall stood a trash can, burning ferociously. Around it were... six or seven petrol cans. Dear Planet, this was done on purpose! If that was Aeris or that rat Zack, my gun would be seeking them out soon. It was probably good that Cloud wasn't here to see his house burn. 

The smell of petrol was quite strong here. I moved the crowd back a couple of feet. It was dangerous; those petrol cans could explode at any time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone push past Yuffie, despite her best efforts to keep them back. I ran over. It was Tifa... I couldn't believe the state she was in. She was sobbing her heart out. I knew something was wrong. "You cant go in there, are you crazy?" I yelled. She turned on me, those burgundy eyes that were so similar to mine filled with tears. She was distraught. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when she screamed the answer that made me feel like fainting. "Cloud's still in there! He's still in there..." she sobbed. My head began to swim. No one could have survived that long in such a blaze. Damn, why didn't I go and check? That man… the spiky haired man leaving… must have been Zack. Of course it was…I was so stupid. 

"I... oh ancients... Teef... He couldn't survive th..." I began to tell her, but she pulled out of my grip. With a few leaps she was inside. Damn! I ran after her. "Tifa!" I cried over and over, but no response. Yuffie pulled me back. She was crying, I saw which made my heart ache. "Don't go, Vinni... You'll die..." So, to please the new love in my life, I stayed and let Tifa Lockheart run into a fireball ready to blow at any time. And I hated myself for doing so every second.

I paced around for five long minutes, after which I was frantic with worry. Yuf was as well, I could tell by the way she fidgeted. After so long I couldn't take it any more. They'd obviously died in there. I held Yuf in my arms and cried a couple of tears, which Yuf was so surprised at. I guess they think I haven't got a heart, but I have… I walked back towards the crowd. Nobody from Avalanche was there.  Thank Holy. I couldn't live with the guilt of this, it would be worse having another person to amplify that. Why did I let her go in??? Why didn't I check the house as soon as I noticed the fire??? Now both of them were gone.

I looked around, hoping that there would be at least a sign of them. But nothing. I walked further to the left. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sticking up from the ground. It was, on closer inspection, Cloud's Ultima Sword. Either it had been there before and I was just noticing it now because of my guilt, which I very much doubted, or it had been thrown out… I ran around the house, ignoring Yuffie's screams for me to come back. I nearly fainted. 

Cloud and Tifa lay there, both crying their eyes out, on a pile of mattresses. They were slightly burnt and choking from the smoke, but it was a miracle… they were alive.

For the first time since Lucrecia died, I felt myself crying. Damn, this guilt wouldn't have been bearable. They were my best friends out of all of the Avalanche… well apart from Yuf. I couldn't believe they were alright… They hadn't seen me yet. I looked up and saw the danger they were still in. The house was breaking apart; there was no way of telling where it would fall. They were probably too winded to move. I ran and scooped Tifa up in an arm, hoisted Cloud up with my other arm, running towards the safety of the crowd. Behind me as I ran, the house collapsed partially. I reached the fence and took it with a leap, not quite clearing it. Instead it hit my knees and we all flipped over it. All three of us fell sprawled out on the floor; in front of my eyes the house exploded. It collapsed into itself, making a burning pile of rubble. Cloud crawled over to Tifa when I let them go and pulled her into his arms. These two didn't know how lucky they were… or maybe they did. Tifa was gasping for breath, her eyes red from all the crying and the thick smoke. She was inconsolable. Cloud was badly shaken up, I could tell. His entire body was shaking; he was a deathly white and his eyes even seemed to be paler than normal. But I wasn't really surprised; he confided in me once that fire was his worst nightmare. Damn Aeris for doing this to him. If I ever saw her again, my gun would be seeing her too. 

Yuffie ran over to me and hugged me, then knelt down and threw her arms around the couple entwined on the floor. I paused for a minute, then sat down beside them and did the same. I noticed that out of all of us, I was the only one not crying uncontrollably. I _was_ crying though. The tears seemed to be catching; members of the crowd started to cry as well, before they were ushered away by the fire services, which had finally got here. 

A fireman gently pulled us all apart. "Excuse me, do you know who lives in this house?" Cloud let out a sigh, trying to control his breathing that was bordering on the asthmatic. "I do… my ex girlfriend and I did…" he murmured in a scared voice , not surprisingly considering what he had been through. The fireman nodded. "Is this your ex?" He asked quietly, pointing at Tifa who had her arms wrapped around Cloud as if she didn't want to let him go. Understandably. Cloud let out a giggle. "No, my ex has left town. She started this fire…" He sighed, it was obviously still sinking in. 

The fireman looked shocked. "Are you sure? That's a serious allegation…"

I answered for Cloud, quickly. "There's petrol cans poured around a litter bin over there. Aeris, his ex, and her new boyfriend Zack were spotted leaving a while before it started…"

Tifa looked up. "And Aeris tried to murder Cloud this morning, with that sword over there… She tried to stab him, but I intervened… She was probably going to kill Cloud and burn the house so no one would know. When Cloud and I ruined her plans, she must have decided to burn the house down anyway, knowing Cloud was still inside…" She bowed her head. I looked around. Yuffie looked as shocked as I was. I didn't believe Aeris could be so evil – not for one so innocent looking. Damn how people can change!

The fireman looked at Cloud again. Cloud had his head in his hands. "Mr Strife, I'm sorry about your house… Do you want to press charges against this Aeris?" Cloud shook his head. "I don't know…" The fireman nodded, obviously understanding that Cloud was in a bad way. "Call me at the station if you want to file a report… I'll be just over there if you need me…" He hurried off, probably wondering why Cloud had chosen such a crazy girlfriend.

We were all silent for what seemed like forever. Cloud broke the silence. "I can't believe it…" Nobody knew what to say. What could you say to a man who still loved the person who tried to murder him, then burnt down his house with him in it? Cloud let out a frustrated scream. "Damn that bitch…" 

Yuffie got up. She didn't say anything, just walked over to where Cloud's sword was sticking upright in the soft earth and pulled it out. She walked back over to us and offered Cloud his sword back. He took it silently, the look on his face not betraying any of his feelings. He must be in shock. He stared at the sword, as if it was the first time he'd ever seen it. Yuffie sat down in front of Cloud. "So… what exactly happened?" I listened intently as well, as interested as Yuffie, until I saw Tifa out of the corner of my eye. 

She was still crying, and this was making it hard to breathe for her. I put an arm around her and she leant into me. I looked at her. The love in her eyes as she watched Cloud was unbearable to see when he didn't love her back. I knew now that that was why she had to go in there after him. It was the same as Lucrecia and me really; after she died, I was filled with guilt. I would have done anything to save her. That was how Tifa felt about Cloud. I whispered in her ear. "You really love him, don't you?" 

She nodded. "Yeah… that's why I had to go in…" I smiled at her. "I understand now… not that I'm not guilty about letting you go in still…" She smiled back at me. I knew there were other reasons she had to save him; him being the only person she had from her past, the only person she could rely on totally. Just the fact that he was in danger, really. He had saved us all numerous times in the past; now was his time of need. But I didn't question Tifa any more. She was already busy with listening to Cloud, her eyes glistening as she heard how he nearly died. I turned my attention to his words, hearing the story of the miracle we had just witnessed. 

~*~

A/N – A bit long for the story of what happened next, I know… I'm sorry. But I can really get into this story and before I know it I've written five pages! More to come anyway… and its not just gonna turn into a love story. They need to fight for their love… both couples. Like in real life… It's not easy. ^_^ 


	8. Unexpected Occurance

**Unexpected Occurrences**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N - I'm Back! Writing on my fave story ^_^ This is another chapter with some POV... cos I like writing them ^_^**

"Nobody said it feels so good, nobody said you'd be so beautiful, nobody warned me about your smile..." Darius - Colourblind

**~*~**

_We got back home about ten minutes after Vincent pulled us away from the house. I took Cloud home, of course; this is his home now. Of course, the other Avalanchers would take him in but I don't want him apart from me, at least for tonight. I can't believe Aeris tried to burn the house down with Cloud inside. She knows fine well that that was his biggest fear; he wouldn't be able to get out because he'd freak out. I wonder whether she ever loved him, or whether she felt she was stuck with him... One thing is for sure. She can't have loved him that much, for someone doesn't fall out of love that quickly that they could contemplate killing their fiancé._

_Cloud's still in a state. When we got inside, he just collapsed onto the sofa and hasn't moved. He's just staring up at the ceiling. I guess he's still in shock, big time. I can't believe we made it out of there, to be honest.  I had given up, I thought Cloud would have, but my being there seemed to get him moving again. Today just seems like a big dream. I don't regret anything that I did today though; despite the fact that my hair is all singed and I have burns over my arms, I couldn't live with myself if I let Cloud die in that building. I was just in time as well. Another minute and the room was literally gone. Another minute from tat, and the house was gone. It doesn't seem real..._

Tifa stepped away from the sofa as she heard her PHS ringing again. She felt a bit guilty for leaving Cloud there, but anyway... She looked at the display. It read a number she knew was familiar, but couldn't place. That was odd... "Hello, Tifa Lockheart..." She stood nervously, waiting for a reply. When it came she instantly recognised the voice, and it gave her a funny feeling; like it always used to. "Hello, ex girlfriend of mine, Tifa Lockheart..." Tifa moved away from the living room, almost as though she didn't want Cloud to hear, then she reminded herself that it didn't matter anyway. Despite that, she went and sat down on the stairs...

"Keenan... why are you calling? Um...." It was all she could think of to say. Tifa felt a shudder go up her back. It had been a while since she heard his sexy voice in a friendly tone... after they had been separated by his work for a month, he called and told her it was over. That was a week ago... maybe he had changed his mind? She felt a pang of love at that thought. Tifa instantly felt guilty. She loved two people... the one she truly loved would never see her as more than a friend; and the other man she loved had told her he hated her. Life wasn't fair... 

Keenan answered Tifa's question after a little pause. "Because I want my girlfriend back... I know I was very very wrong, Teef. Please give me another chance honey..." Tifa felt her heart choke her. It was everything she wanted; but she knew she had to look after Cloud now as well. Keenan couldn't stand Cloud; he always thought they had something between them. And he was right, Tifa thought... There's more between Cloud and me than there ever was between you and me... 

Keenan picked up on Tifa's silence. "Come on baby, please? Listen; come and meet me. I'm in Landersun for today only. Please give me a chance..." Tifa sighed. She knew she had to give this love another chance, not dwell on one that would never happen. "Okay... Ill come meet you now, I guess..."

"Great! Meet me at the Materia Museum, alright? Ill see you there..." Keenan hung up. Tifa sat for a minute just staring at the PHS. She couldn't believe that he wanted her back... As she walked into the front room, she saw Cloud was curled up with his head buried in the cushions. Seeing him tore her heart apart. After all that had happened today, she had realised what he meant to her, even more than what she had thought._ I guess you need a reminder of your feelings sometimes... She walked up to Cloud and stroked a stray piece of hair from the side of his face she could see. _

Cloud turned to the touch, his stomach flipping when he realised who it was. _Man... you're really falling for her... He gave Tifa a sweet smile, hoping his eyes didn't give away what he was feeling. "Hey there, lifesaver..."_

Tifa smiled back. She studied his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about Aeris; there was an air of hopeless love in those blue orbs, which Tifa had grown used to seeing over the last few months when Aeris had been  the usual bitch. In her head, Tifa sighed. She knew she was making the right decision. Cloud was hung up on Aeris. Best to get over him than live in hope... "Don't think about her, Cloud... you're better than Aeris. You'll find someone..."

Cloud frowned. So she could tell he was thinking about love; but she thought he loved Aeris... "I... wasn't thinking about Aeris..." he muttered under his breath.  Tifa sighed. She knew him best of all; he couldn't lie to her. But she changed the subject. "Will you be alright here? I have to go meet a ... friend..." Tifa didn't want to tell Cloud about Keenan. She still felt a bit guilty... _You're being stupid Tifa. He wouldn't care... But she still didn't tell him. _

Cloud nodded. "Sure... but tell me one thing first... Why did you come in there for me?"

_Because I love you more than life itself... because my life has no meaning without you there... Tifa swallowed. "Because... I had to. I couldn't just let you die. You'd have done the same for me..." Tifa studied Clouds face for a reaction. He had a kind of wistful, disappointed look; as if that wasn't the answer he had wanted. Tifa blinked, and the look was gone. __Strange... must have imagined it._

Cloud sighed inwardly. _She's over you, Cloud... you're a fool for picking Aeris over her... and now he's moved on. "Yeah... well, have a good time... and promise me you'll come back..." Cloud joked, half meaning it. Tifa smiled, the pangs of guilt stabbing at her heart again. She felt like she was deserting him at this time when he needed her so much... "I will, hon. Bye bye..." She didn't look back as she walked out. She felt like another look into those blue eyes would paralyse her and stop her from even thinking about another man again. __Don't be stupid... he doesn't need you as more than a friend... Somehow though, she got the feeling he felt a bit more for her than that._

~*~

Cloud fell asleep on the sofa. He had a strange dream. 

He dreamt that he was a little boy in Nibelheim again. Next door, Tifa was playing in a sandpit with three other boys. He sat and watched out of the window. He sat for ages until the sun went down. As he looked up at the sky, it was full of stars. Then, when he looked down again, Tifa was gone. All that was left was an empty space, with no houses or sandpits. Every trace of her had gone. 

Suddenly, he was a Shinra guard again. He watched as Sephiroth slashed out and knocked Tifa down the stairs. He ran towards her, but Zack stopped him. "She's dead... she's gone... you've lost her..." Zack kept repeating, his deep brown eyes boring into Cloud's own. When Zack stepped aside, Sephiroth had picked Tifa up instead of Jenova and was walking out with her. Cloud ran after them, but the reactor and Zack were gone. Tifa looked into his eyes and tears ran down her face, then she was gone into the distance, carried by Sephiroth.

Then, Cloud found himself in Junon, watching as Tifa was led into the gas chamber. He ran up to the door and pounded on it, screaming Tifa's name. The door swung open, and he saw that the chamber was empty. Barrett stood behind him and swore at him. "F£$^%*^ Planet, Cloud... you've lost her again..."

The final scene in his dream showed the Avalanche crowded around an alter. Cloud recognised it as the alter where Aeris died. But this was different. Cloud saw that it was Tifa who was praying. As Cloud walked up to her, he felt Jenova take over his body. He took out his sword and aimed a slash at her chest, along the scar of the Nibelheim incident that he sensed ran along her body. Tifa blocked his sword. "Cloud... don't hurt me Cloud... I love you. Please don't hurt me..." Cloud tried to tell her that he would never hurt her, but no words came out of his mouth. Above him, he saw a glint of silver. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't react; all he could do was stare at Tifa's sweet expression and loving eyes. The masumune sliced through her body as cleanly as possible, and Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth looking at him smugly. Cloud cried out and held Tifa in his arms. She was dead. Everything around them faded to black, and Cloud couldn't see anyone else except Tifa's body lying limp in his arms. He cried out her name again and again between the heavy sobs that caught his breath and his voice. He screamed for her. "Teef... Tifa! Teef I love you.." All he could hear was Sephiroth's mocking voice. "You cant love her... you've failed her. You've lost her again, Strife... you've lost her. You took no action and now you've lost her... she's gone... she's gone Strife..."

Cloud woke up with a scream, finding himself to be sitting up with tears flooding his face. He let himself fall back onto the pillow. That dream was awful. Sephiroth's voice echoed in his ears. His heart ached to see Tifa; as if it was scared she'd left. He realised he wasn't breathing. He tried to breathe normally, but his sobs just made breathing impossible. He tried to get his mind off the dream, and turned on the TV. The local news channel was running  a programme on abandoned children. Click. The interplanetary news system was showing a bulletin on the World Trade Centre disaster. Click. The movie channel was showing Titanic. Cloud settled back and watched for a bit. "You jump I jump, right?..." a character whispered. Cloud groaned and reached for the remote. Not a soppy love film, not at the moment. The documentary channel was showing a programme on the background of SOLDIER. Cloud sat back again. Until the picture of the ranks from eight years ago were shown. Cloud recognised Sephiroth at the front... and Zack next to him, a bright smile on his face. The TV spoke. 

"Among the SOLDIERs in this picture are Sephiroth D'Artan, the most famous General ever in SOLDIER, and Zack Arizona, the promising youngster tragically attacked by his own commander during the Nibelheim incident. Also shown..."

Cloud groaned. "So Zack was the only person hurt during the Nibelheim incident then? Damn idiots..." Click. Cloud turned onto the music channels. Everywhere he looked, he saw a love song. It was fucking September, not Valentines Day; why was there love songs everywhere? The last channel had Hero by Chad Kroeger on. Cloud left it on and hummed as he walked to the mirror and checked his hair. It was a total mess. He jogged upstairs and found the hair gel. By the time he came back down, the song had changed. It was P.O.D. so he left it on and concentrated on his hair. The song was already half finished.

Sunshine upon my face, 

a new song for me to sing

Tell the world how I feel inside, 

Even though it might cost me everything.

Cloud bit his lip. How was it that even nu metal songs like this one reminded him of his situation?

Now that I know this, wont be out of control and I can never turn my back away

Now that I see you, I can never look away...

I, I feel so alive... for the very first time

I can't deny you, I feel so alive

I, I feel so alive... for the very first time, 

and I think I can fly, I feel so alive

And now that I know you, I could never turn my back away, 

and now that I see you, I could never look away.

Now that I know you, I could never turn my back away, 

and now that I see you, I believe no matter what they say...

I, I feel so alive... for the ver... Click.

Cloud turned the TV off. This wasn't funny. Everything seemed to remind him that he needed Tifa, and he would lose her if he didn't do anything. He wondered if it was Jenova that gave him such freaky dreams... no, Jenova was dead. It was his conscience that gave him dreams like that. He walked out of the room and flopped on the bed upstairs. It was only 7pm, but he didn't know what to do. Downstairs, he could hear the nightclub starting to warm up for the night. Tifa should be back soon... Cloud grabbed a book off the shelf and started to read. Anything to escape the torture of thinking.

~*~

Tifa walked through the door, glad that Cloud wasn't downstairs. She had seen him walk upstairs as she came up the path. For some strange reason, she didn't want to tell him that she was seeing Keenan again. Tonight would have been alright if she didn't have such a dilemma on her hands. Keenan had asked her to marry him; Tifa had declined, saying it was too soon and he was just trying to make up. The thought of marrying Keenan had always felt wrong. Sure, they had been together for about 3 years on and off; but Tifa knew whom she wanted to marry. That was the problem; no matter how much she loved Keenan, she kept comparing him to Cloud. And in her eyes, no one could beat Cloud. Tifa sighed and took off her coat. It was time to work now anyway.

~*~

At 4 am, Tifa walked wearily upstairs. She was so tired. She threw her dress off and grabbed her t-shirt that she wore for bed. Without a thought, she collapsed on the nearest bed and cuddled in. Only gentle breaths on her neck alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone. She turned around quickly. Damn, she was such a ditz. This was Cloud's bed; she hadn't even remembered he'd be in it. But she couldn't deny how nice it was to be sleeping near him. He had a cute little smile on his face, and sighed a little in his sleep. He looked so adorable. He had his jeans on still; Tifa realised with a pang that he had lost all his clothes in the fire. He had nothing else to wear. He had no shirt on; his muscled and tanned chest looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Tifa felt herself aching for him. _No... you're a taken woman... That didn't stop her getting lost while staring at how his muscles rippled with every breath he took. It was hard to imagine a more perfect man, Tifa though. Tifa tried to think of other things and realised she was lying on something. Pulling it out, she realised it was one of her books. She didn't think Cloud liked to read... it was part of the sensitive side, she guessed. Cloud muttered something in his sleep and nuzzled into her. Tifa froze. She must be hearing things... that sounded like Cloud just said "I love you Teef..." She must have imagined it. She lifted his arm from round her waist where it had landed and slid out of the bed, as much as she wanted to stay._

Cloud groaned as Tifa lifted up his arm. When he opened his eyes he was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hi... I was just dreaming about you..." Cloud giggled. It was true; he'd had a lovely romantic dream. But of course she wouldn't realise that.

Tifa tensed up. Then.. had she heard right? "Um...sorry about falling asleep on you..." she muttered, feeling herself blushing. She couldn't believe she had heard that. It couldn't have meant that he actually felt like that though, could it? She was sure he didn't.

Cloud looked at her. She wouldn't look at him, and it looked like she was blushing. He smiled. "I don't mind... actually, would you stay? I don't wanna be alone..." He paused. Tifa looked up. She looked into his eyes with a searching look. Cloud hoped that she couldn't see right through him. He wanted to hold her more than he ever had; although his excuse was partly true. He was so lonely. Tifa nodded. "Alright..." She cuddled back into him, not without feeling a massive wrench of guilt tug at her heart. She shouldn't be doing this...

After about an hour, Cloud realised that Tifa was still awake too. She kept sighing. "Can't sleep? Me neither..."

Cloud nuzzled the back of Tifa's head. "I had a scary nightmare about you today..." Tifa rolled over to face him. After he had told her, she kept silent. So he was scared to lose her. "That's awful..." she whispered. He nodded. they were silent for ages. Tifa broke the silence. "Every time I fall asleep, images of the fire go through my head... it scares me..." She felt Cloud shudder, and cuddled him harder. He sighed. "Fire is my worst nightmare... ever since..." Tifa knew he didn't need to go on. She bowed her head. Everything they had known had been burnt to the ground that day. Everything they had... had gone. Now, Cloud was living that again. And she wasn't going to be there for him again... Why was life so hard on her? She wanted both these men yet she couldn't be there for them both in the way they needed. Why was life so hard on Cloud? He had lost Aeris, and Tifa had a sneaking suspicion that he felt a bit more for her than a friend.  And yet he wouldn't find happiness with her either.

Tifa thought of the one thing she had never told Cloud about Nibelheim. "Cloud... after the disaster, I... I was wounded, but I was in a wheelchair. I went to the Nibelheim Funeral, when everyone was laid to rest... I saw my dad, and all my friends who were still there. I also... saw your mom..." 

She stopped, looking at Cloud. He had tears in his eyes. He sighed heavily, as if his heart was breaking. "I always wondered what happened then. If Mom was buried... I feel guilty about not being there, although Hojo had me and I couldn't... what happened, Teef?"

"There were about ten people there only. I couldn't recognise any of them. I was looking for you... but you weren't there. So I grieved your mom for you... I promised her that I would find you and look after you, make you happy... I was so upset; I promised all kinds of things..." She stopped, unsure of whether to go on. Cloud had an interested kind of smile on his lips. Tifa wondered what to say. Instead she just told the truth. "I... um... promised her that one day, Id... carry her grandchild..." Tifa bowed her head, her cheeks burning. That was her most guarded secret; the one that showed how much she had cared for Cloud even before they met in Midgar.

Cloud burst out laughing. "Honestly? Well, you know, you should never break a promise to a dead person..." He still had tears in his eyes, yet he was happy she could tell. She supposed he knew bout his mother now, so he had closure on her death. Tifa laughed along with him. She caught his gaze, and quickly looked away. She didn't want him to know that she was aching to carry his child. She tried not to think of that, because she knew her body wouldn't hide the desire she felt. She wanted him so much...

Cloud's laugh died away. "You know, that could be arranged..." he whispered, surprising himself with how sexy he could make his voice when he tried. Tifa closed her eyes. His voice sent a shiver down her spine; seeing as she was pressed against Cloud, she knew he had felt it. His body responded with it's own little shudder. _I can't do this... but ancients, he's amazing... I cant though... "Would you like that?" she whispered back. Looking into his eyes, the desire burning there shocked her. She knew she couldn't resist him..._

Cloud let out a breathy sigh. "More than anything..." As he moved his hand through Tifa's hair, he brushed his lips against hers. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, answering Cloud's question of whether she would respond. Cloud slipped his tongue inside her mouth and gently started exploring it. He felt Tifa relax her body, and wrapped one arm around her waist. He ran the other hand through her long soft hair.

Downstairs, the PHS rang into the silent air. Upstairs, the couple didn't hear anything but each other.

~*~


	9. To Love Two Others

**To Love Two Others**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N - This might not be updated as often because I'm starting college tomorrow ;_;**

**This is a very angsty chapter as normal... and as normal, your daily hit of drama ^_^**

**"Eyes like a sunrise, like a rainfall down my soul…" Will Young - Evergreen**

**~*~**

Afterwards, Tifa lay still in Cloud's arms and felt his breathing slow down and become a gentle rhythm on the back of her neck as he drifted into sleep. She felt like a spilt personality. One side of her was ecstatic; she had finally made love to Cloud; and now her feelings for him were even more founded. Making love to him had been amazing; she had felt a bond between them that seemed to blow them both away. Their chemistry had been astounding. But the other side of her was devastated; she was involved with Keenan, and she did feel a complete loyalty to Keenan. She had been involved with him before Cloud had even come back to Midgar; and their on off relationship had become a strong connection after Meteor. She knew she loved him; but what bothered her was that she loved Cloud more. And she was involved with both now. She knew that either way, she was going to lose someone very important. She had longed for Cloud for so long; now it had finally happened, why was it happening when she was involved with Keenan again? It wasn't fair. She wouldn't have started seeing Keenan again if she had had a clue that this would happen between her and Cloud. She knew Keenan adored her, and that the handsome Wutaian would be distraught if he lost her completely. She really didn't want to hurt him. But... what was between her and Cloud was so special; they were soulmates. She had always felt a special connection with him. 

A tear ran down her face. What was she going to do? Her heart was divided; she knew she had to pick either her greatest love who might still not love her (after all, it was only a fling... she couldn't be sure until she saw the love in him herself), or the man who doted on her completely and would do anything for her; who thought she loved him. Tifa decided to think about it tomorrow. For now, she cuddled into Cloud's body next to her, and stroked his strong arms that were encircling her waist. He murmured quietly in his sleep. It was horrible of her, but she didn't feel at all guilty about tonight.

~*~

The birds outside were singing and the sun was bright when Cloud woke up. He let out a groan and stretched, before it really sank in what had happened last night. Tifa… He opened his eyes, and realised that his first instinct was true. She wasn't beside him anymore. He kicked himself mentally. He had just about forced himself on her last night, he thought. It was a bad idea… but he had wanted her so much, he couldn't help it. He knew they were only friends; yet it had been a different person to Tifa's best friend who made love to her last night. Cloud sighed, grabbed his jeans and put them on, then buried his head under the covers. She'd hate him now, for sure.

Tifa walked into the bedroom after her shower warily. She was a bit afraid of what she felt now. She had woken up this morning with Cloud wrapped around her, and she knew straight away who she wanted to be with. But it was going to be so hard to tell the other. She was also a bit worried whether Cloud was not entirely serious last night when he propositioned her; she still couldn't believe that he felt even lust for her. But the desire burning in his eyes had shown he had. Even so, Tifa thought she might have taken it a bit far. After all, she had dreamt of nothing else for at least three years if not more. 

She saw Cloud was still in bed; but he was awake, because he had pulled the covers on top of himself from where they had lain on the other side of the bed. Tifa giggled. He wasn't embarrassed, surely? She walked over and, making sure her towel was securely on, pulled the covers off with one quick jerk.

_Keenan walked up the stairs, hoping to surprise Tifa. The bar staff had sent him up when he came to see her; apparently she was already up anyway. He had taken the morning off. As he walked across the landing towards Tifa's room, he was surprised to hear voices and laughter. He stopped to listen._

Cloud looked up with a confused look on his face. He had already convinced himself that she wasn't going to be pleased with him after last night. But Tifa stood there laughing, with a happy look on her face. It warmed his heart. "Hey! I was comfy there!" Cloud chuckled, Tifa's laughter being infectious. She leant over and brushed an unruly spike off his forehead where it had drooped and landed. "Now then, man from last night… can I ask why your all embarrassed?"

Cloud frowned, smiling as he did so. "I aint embarrassed…" Tifa crouched down. "Well, why are you hiding then?" Cloud chuckled again. "I'm scared you'll kick my ass about last night… I mean; I did come on quite strong…" He kept eye contact with her, wanting her response.

Tifa nearly squealed in amazement, but managed to hold it in. Cloud was full of surprises. So he thought she hadn't wanted him? "You know I can't resist you when you do your sexy voice…" Seeing his doubtful face, she carried on. "I did want to, Cloud… what's wrong, wasn't I making enough noise to make you realise that?" She giggled again, stroking his cheek as his face relaxed. 

Cloud shuddered visibly as she stroked his face then down his neck. Tifa smiled at how she was affecting him, then brushed her lips on Cloud's briefly. He had to tell her how he felt. It would drive him crazy if he didn't. "Teef… I…" He froze as he thought he heard someone sigh, but he heard nothing more. Besides, there was no one else in. _Tell her, dumbass… _

Tifa lowered herself to Cloud on the bed, the bar work forgotten. Cloud pressed his lips to hers tenderly, then passionately as they kissed deeply. He needed to tell her this now. But Tifa beat him to it. "Cloud… I need to tell you something…" She swallowed, worried of what his reaction might be. He smiled up at her. "You can tell me anything Teef, you know that…we _have no secrets; you're gonna carry my child someday…" He laughed faintly, worrying why she didn't laugh with him. "Go on… please tell me…"_

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Cloud frown at the door. She heard it open, and her heart dropped. 

Keenan didn't speak; he just ran over and pulled Tifa up off Cloud. It was so fast, neither of them realised what he was doing until he had dropped Tifa across the room. Tifa screamed as he dropped her. Cloud was up in an instant, ready to attack if Keenan even laid a finger on Tifa.

Keenan crouched over Tifa and sighed. His black eyes sparkled with fury and harshness, scaring Tifa. His voice was laced with bitterness, such as she had never ever heard before. She cringed as he whispered, then screamed in her ears. "I heard it all… and I don't think you told HIM what you wanted to, so I will. Yesterday, you became my girl again. Yesterday, you said you loved me…but you can't stay FAITHFUL to me for ONE FUCKING DAY!?" Tifa felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't look at Keenan. Behind him, she saw Cloud flex his hands. He was itching to jump in, she could see the hate in his eyes; but he was holding back…

"You're scaring me… Keenan I do love you… its just…" Tifa muttered, aware of how vulnerable she was. Cloud's eyes widened as he realised what she said. That's what she wanted to tell him. Damn… but he should have realised how she felt. But it didn't matter who she loved. This asshole was out of order. But Cloud wasn't jumping in until he saw Tifa threatened. He knew she wouldn't thank him for it.

Keenan stood up. "I know exactly who you love, and it isn't me. I've always known whom I'm fighting against in your heart…" Tifa screamed as he turned and launched himself at the unsuspecting blonde behind him.

Cloud was still sore from the fight with Zack and Aeris let alone the fire. As Keenan ran into him and brought him down on the floor, Cloud brought his knees up and kicked Keenan away with one flick of his feet. But Keenan left his mark. One of his flailing fists had landed on Cloud's nose, the other on his jaw; resulting in blood dripping down Cloud's face. Cloud lowered his head. Tifa saw that familiar expression in his eyes; the expression when faced with Sephiroth or Rufus Shinra. Pure revengeful hate. "Cloud... no!" she cried.

Cloud paused at Tifa's words. Keenan advanced on him, and Cloud slowly got to his feet, staring down at the slightly smaller, darker man. Keenan laughed evilly. "What's wrong? Not such a hotshot when you haven't got that sword, are ya?! Ha. Just because you're Cloud Strife, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you; no. That doesn't mean you can sleep with my girl; I know she aint a slag, but you... you've just broken up with another girl and now you're in Tifa's bed?? I wish you'd burnt in that fire; just like your whole damn hometown did..." Tifa cried out in pain and indignation. Cloud just snapped.

Cloud ended Keenan's speech with a hard punch to the jaw. It was all over in a minute, while Tifa stood there too shocked to move. Cloud pummelled Keenan's face with both fists, grabbed Keenan's head and slammed it into the wall, kneed him in the lower back, punched him in the back of the head some more and twisted his arm up behind him until he cried out for mercy. Tifa finally found her voice. "Cloud! Stop!" she cried.

Cloud relaxed the hold so Keenan no longer cried out in pain. Tifa stood behind Cloud and laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave a little jump, and turned to look at her. Cloud had a cold look in his eyes, but it melted away when he saw Tifa's face. Her eyes held so much pain; they were red and puffy from the tears, and she was trying yet failing to control those tears. "I'm so sorry..." she mouthed. Cloud swallowed and closed his eyes. 

"Is that it then? Teef... I don't wanna lose you... you're my best friend...you're all I have..." he whispered. Tifa heard the pain in his voice. She reached up and hugged him, but Cloud didn't respond. He just let go of the bruised and bleeding Keenan and walked over to the other bed, turning his back on them and looking out the window. Tifa knew it was to hide his tears. 

Keenan sat on the floor, with his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Tifa felt sorry for him; but he shouldn't have brought Nibelheim up at all. That was inexcusable. Tifa felt like giving him her own beating. "Outside. Now." she snapped, her voice portraying her fury. "We need to talk..." Keenan gave Cloud a glance, then looked behind Tifa where the burnt Ultima Sword was stood. Tifa knew what he was looking at. As Keenan dove forward, Tifa gave him a simple kick. He stumbled back, finally getting the point, and walked dejectedly out of the door. Tifa turned around, looking at Cloud. She knew him well enough to see he was sobbing really hard. 

Tifa walked over to him. Cloud didn't look at her. She sighed. "Cloud... I'm sorry. Please believe me. I love Keenan, but... you're my true love. I'll always love you..." Tifa studied his face. He still had the blank expression on, but he was shaking and his lips were trembling. He turned to her suddenly. "He's right... I am a slag. I should be the one who's sorry, for getting with you a day after Aeris left... but I couldn't help it. I haven't felt like this ever..." He hung his head and Tifa felt her heart breaking along with his. "Like what?" she asked softly. Cloud didn't answer. Tifa threw her arms around him and felt the effort it was taking for him to stay together. After what seemed like forever, he kissed her gently on the forehead and turned away. "He's waiting for you, Teef... I'm sorry for going crazy on him... but he shouldn't have said..." Tifa nodded grimly. "I know. I'm gonna go crazy on him myself right now..." 

Cloud flopped on the bed as Tifa walked out, and finally let all his sobs out in one long scream, muffled by the pillows pressed to his face.

After about ten minutes, Cloud could finally think. He knew what he had to do now. Tifa had to have her own space to think; it was too late to worry about losing her. What was done was done. Although he couldn't think of living without Tifa, he cared too much for her to let himself get in the way if she decided to pick Keenan. He got up and tore a piece of paper off the pad on the desk.

15 minutes later, Cloud got up and got fully dressed. Looking over the room, he spotted the sword. He clipped the Ultima Weapon to his belt and walked downstairs hesitatingly. He breathed a sigh of relief that Tifa wasn't there to stop him. He saw she was stood in the porch, arguing still. He walked through the bar, looking back as he walked out of the Starlit Heaven and wishing he didn't have to walk out on the love of his life. But he had to.

~*~

Tifa pushed Keenan out of the door. "There's no way I'm gonna give you a chance now! I come from Nibelheim as well, remember? That was the most evil, underhanded thing you could have said. It's over Keenan. You're not who I thought you were..." She paused for breath. Keenan grimaced. "Neither are you. Why give me a chance if you love him more?" Tifa smiled. "I was going to give you a chance, but I realised that Cloud is 5 times the man you are. Goodbye Keenan. If I'm in Wutai I'll look you up! And don't go spreading rumours about me, or my best friend Yuffie - the heir to the Wutai throne, you know? - will make sure I get revenge..." Tifa stepped back and slammed the door. She saw Keenan walk away after a while. Tifa sighed and turned back upstairs. Now for the most difficult part. 

"Cloud?" He didn't answer. Walking in, Tifa didn't see him anywhere. She started looking around the other rooms, frantically. _No, Cloud... don't do this to me... Tifa looked back into their room. Cloud's clothes and shoes had gone, so had his sword. So he'd actually gone. Tifa sank down on the bed, bursting into the heaviest tears she had sobbed since Cloud fell into the Lifestream. She felt a crackle of paper under one of her sprawled out arms, and on looking, realised it was written on in Cloud's handwriting. Tifa wiped her eyes and started reading._

~*~

**Warning: soppy letter coming up!!!!**


	10. A Heart's Secret

My beautiful Teef…

Before I say anything, please keep an open mind and don't judge me because I have said this to your face; I've taken a cowards way out. But its only because I know I could never tell you all these things to your face; things that I guess you have to know. I want you to know them because they are part of my love for you.

I guess that's the best place of any to start. I admit now; as strange as it may sound, I am falling in love with you deeper each moment. Like I said, I have been feeling like this for about six months. That was when I felt a little something more for you than a friend. But it was when I was trapped in my burning room and you saved me that I realised how much I care for you. I couldn't believe that you could risk your life so much for me; it showed me that you cared and I realised I cared so so much for you. 

Last night wasn't a mistake, no matter how much you may think it was, if you do think that. It was the best night of my life. I have dreamed of you ever since I was a little boy; hoping that the little girl next door would come and say hi. You never did; and so I kept hold of those dreams inside my head. You knew some of the story when we fell into the Lifestream; the rest of it is that I have always been in love with you. I used to write songs and poems to my Tifa; you never got them because I was and still am way too shy. I know that back then you never gave me a second thought.

But now, you are my best friend, the only person who could ever understand me, and my deepest desire. I didn't know that you were seeing Keenan again, but that wouldn't have stopped me. Last night was amazing; it was meant to be. It was truly magical. I have never felt like that and I know why…because I have never been in love with anyone as deeply as I am in love with you. I was a fool to pick Aeris over you; my fears that you would never love me back deluded me until I believed that you didn't. Even when it was obvious that you did, I still wouldn't believe it. I used to think it was my curse… My love has lasted more than a decade; yet I never showed it. I can assure you that you have always had a special place in my heart though. 

And you always will.

The reason why I am not here now is because I want to leave the way open for you and Keenan. You have a history together, and you deserve a chance with him. I don't want to get in the way. You should pick him over me, as much as it tears my heart apart to say that. I have been selfish and I have hurt you so much through being weak and blind to what you were feeling. I have been insensitive. I don't deserve you. I may have once, but I have hurt you too much. Please don't let this hurt you; I have left because I have realised how much I have hurt you.

Nevertheless I love you more than the planet (and you see what I went through to save the planet; Id do it all over again twice for you…) and so if you want to come back to me I would be the happiest person alive. I have my PHS on me. I am staying at the Inn on the other side of Landersun; the one near Barrett's old house. If you want, come to find me. Don't let this influence you. You have to decide for yourself what you really want. 

One thing I ask, please don't make it so I never see your beautiful face again. You are everything and the only thing I have. We belong together as friends even if that is all. Forget this day ever happened if you want, anything; I just cant live without your support. I'm going to leave you now.

You are my past and present. It's up to you whether you want to be my future.

I love you.

Love forever, Cloud xxx


	11. Complicated Heart

Chapter 11 - Complicated Hearts ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N - Wow, it's been a while. I'm sorry for not updating. I've just been too lazy to work on this. But I'm doing it now. ^_^ ~ Zack lay back in his bed, looked over at the innocently dozing Aeris next to him and sighed mentally. Maybe he was wrong. maybe he was wrong to listen to Aeris, and to do her bidding. It was just that he was so scared to lose her that he wouldn't stand up for what was right. She was so set on getting Cloud out of the way, maybe because she felt guilty about leaving him and if he wasn't around then she couldn't be reminded about him. That was Zack's theory, anyway. Aeris just wanted Cloud out of her life, and the insecure part of her was driving her to ruin his life instead of having him around her to remind her of what she left. Or maybe Aeris just loved Zack too much to see Cloud. whatever it was, Zack knew now that he shouldn't have been a part of it, even though he felt anger and pain that Cloud had taken his life and his girl, and become a hero in Zack's name. He shook his head, and his long spiky hair rustled against the pillow. That still wasn't enough to kill him; the anger had taken over, and he had lost control. He had started the fire, after all. The fire had spiralled out of control. Cloud couldn't have survived that. Zack sighed, and got out of bed. Maybe it would be best if he went to the spot and said goodbye to his former best friend himself, and tried to apologise for the half hour of madness that had ended his life. ~ Cloud flopped down on the bed and buried his head in the pillow. He felt the bruise on the back of his head, it was raised and painful, but he wasn't capable of feeling any physical pain. It just never materialised. The emotions racing around his body were almost too much to contain, it made him want to be sick. The effort was so great to keep himself from going back to Starlit Heaven that he felt as if every cell in his body, Jenova or human, was pulling him in that direction. He ran his hands through his hair and moaned loudly into the pillow out of frustration. Why had he done this? It was torture for him, pure torture, to sit here and imagine Tifa in Keenan's arms. It was almost as bad as thinking about Aeris in Zack's arms. That had tore him up when he first realised it for sure, but then he had known for a while inside that Aeris' heart didn't belong to him. And besides. it had been about a month between truly falling for Tifa and Aeris's leaving him. Why was his life so complicated? The one he loved had died, then he gave up Tifa's love, his love came back, ten he realised that his true love was the one he had given up. He was a mess. Why was he living like this? All he did was break up other people's relationships and then hurt them even more. With a sob, Cloud buried his head in deeper and tried to stop thinking. "Pathetic boy." Cloud sat up, and looked around him slowly. What the. Who had said that? There was nobody here. Cloud sat still. There was nothing but silence. He shrugged and threw himself back down. (Must be drifting off to sleep.) "Don't try to ignore me, you wont be able to." Cloud opened his eyes wide. (No!) He knew that voice. (I. I killed you!!) "I can't be killed by the likes of you, I am not of this world. You killed him, but not me, oh no." Cloud gasped as the familiar buzzing sensation in his head materialised. (No. this can't be real.) "I'll show you how real I am, child." ~ Cloud stepped out into the street, just as a tearful Tifa ran along it. They collided around a corner, Tifa being knocked to the rain soaked ground. Tifa lay there for a bit, shocked and winded. As soon as she realised who it was, she jumped up and threw her arms around Cloud. "Cloud. I love you, and only you. please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Tifa gasped for breath as she sobbed through her tears, searching her lover's face for signs of emotion, only to be met with coldness. "Cloud??" Cloud pushed Tifa back off him and reached behind his back, unsheathing the Ultima Weapon. Tifa's eyes widened. "CLOUD?!" She screamed in fear, but no one was around on a cold night like this one. Inside Cloud's mind, he was screaming in panic. (No. oh my god, Teef. I love you, please, stop this, Oh Ancients. don't do this to her. kill me, just let her be alright.. Damn you, bitch, you touch her and I'll. Tifa, I love you. STOP IT!!! No!!!.) But Tifa heard none of this; all she heard was an evil cackle from Cloud's lips, a laugh that was defiantly not human, and certainly not Cloud. Tifa closed her eyes and whispered the dreaded name. "Jenova." The voice burst forth from Cloud's lips as Tifa stared up into those ice blue orbs of his. She could see the pain and panic reflected in them... (Cloud... you're in there aren't you...) Jenova grew tired of Cloud's panicking and endless screams. "No more, child. from now, you're mine." With that, Cloud felt his consciousness slip away, but not before he heard Tifa's scream as the possessed figure of Cloud Strife slashed at her helpless form. ~*~ A/N - Ok, the last chapter is up soon, and maybe, just maybe, I'll write another chapter on what happens afterwards. This is a bit of a plot twist, I know, but hey. it's my story! 


	12. Unknowingly Dependent

Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – I know, I know. Too long since it's updated. But this is the last chapter, and I need to make it good, so with a lot of prompting, I've finally got on to doing it! 

Damn formatting grrrrrrr sorry for the last chapter, Ill try and get round to fixing it, but now… the last chapter of the epic "Complicated Hearts" *takes a bow*

~

I can't remember why I decided to take that road into town tonight, call it fate if you will, but I just followed where my feet took me. And they took me to the scene I see in front of me now. Two figures I know so well from my past, not so far away in my past as that I have forgotten what they would look like, it is just that they are unrecognisable. The sky is completely black and the stars have all hidden away. The moon has disappeared, as if it cannot bear to look at the ground and see the heart-wrenching scene. Two people who meant so much to each other, lying there as if there is noone above who is supposed to stop this happening, this tragedy. The ancients, the living souls of our ancestors, all should stop things like this from happening. But tragedies occur, this one happens to be one I have myself a great deal of blame for. 

I step over the trickling river of blood that runs down the cold lane, staining the pure, innocent snow a deep crimson. The sword in between the couple is recognisable; it is similar to my own. The girl has many injuries from the sword, the sword that is still in the hand of her most trusted friend, her most loved person in the world. He doesn't seem to have any visible injuries, but lies face down in the snow, his breath carving a small tunnel with its warmth. I don't know what has happened, but I have a really bad feeling. A feeling I remember. 

It's back. He's back. And I know that I cannot let the same thing happen to me as did to Cloud. Down the street, the soldiers are coming on a patrol. Another reason for me to leave; I would have the motivation and the means of this crime. I stand up. This is awful, but noone is gonna miss me. Nobody will notice that I've gone. And I can't allow myself to be another puppet, which I know I will succumb to soon. 

I jog off into the darkened streets, becoming one with the shadows again. I realise I have to leave Aeris. There is nothing to stay for, and I believe that we will both be better alone. I love her deeply, but I can't let myself hurt her, I can't make Cloud's mistake.

~

The drifting flakes of white snow fell onto Cloud's face, prompting him to slowly open his eyes. He blinked for a second. He had just seen someone running away, it felt like they had just turned him onto his back. Where was he, and who was that? Cloud stared up into the deep blue sky. It was filled with dancing snow, falling down on him like angels from heaven… (Angels…) Cloud licked his lips. The snow melted and tasted soothing to his mouth, which felt battered and bruised. Cloud frowned a bit. He was outside? Why? He tried to lift up his right hand to brush back the unruly blonde spike that was clinging to his forehead with the weight of the snow, but a weight in his hand prevented his hand from moving. Cloud turned his head to his left. (Oh, my sword…) In an instant, all the images came back to him, blinding him and making him wince.

(No!) It couldn't be real, could it? He hadn't…let Jenova take him over again… Cloud found himself on his knees in the snowy street, staring at the sword in his hands, not taking in what he was seeing. The sword was covered in deep red blood, with small flakes clinging to it from the blizzard. (My… my sword is covered in blood… Tifa's… Oh my Planet, it can't be real…) Cloud swallowed and forced himself to turn around, the Ultima Weapon cast aside and forgotten. 

There wasn't anyone in the deserted street to hear the cry of pain that emerged from Cloud's lips at the sight that lay in front of him. He crawled forward and held the still body of his lover in his arms, sobbing his heart out for the first time since Nibelheim. He brushed the ebony hair back from her delicate face, the pale complexion she always wore looking even more pale in the eerie glow of the streetlights and contrasting against the deep red of the trickle of blood from a gash on her forehead. Cloud's tears mingled with the heavier snowflakes that were now pouring from the sky, as if the heavens were crying for Tifa and for Cloud. Even Tifa's normally full, deep pink lips were pale and drained of colour, as if she had been drained of her very life. Cloud buried his head in her shoulder, his sobs becoming uncontrollable. He wrapped her limp arms around his own waist and held her close as he could. He could believe this. With a scream of rage, Cloud threw his head back and cried out to the skies above. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" His voice choked in his throat, stifled by another wave of tears. Cloud lay Tifa back down onto the floor and whispered tenderly in her ear, as if she were merely asleep. "I love you Teef… there's no way I could ever tell you how much I loved you. You're my whole life…" The normally bright blue eyes looked up at the sky again, clouded with emotion making them a dull grey. Cloud had given up on life. "I have nothing left… I'm not worthy of dying on the same sword as you, Teef… but I don't have anything else Id rather do. I want to be with you…" 

With that, Cloud raised a shaky hand and plunged the bloodstained sword deep into his own stomach. Those blue lagoons of eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the floor without a gasp, his own blood mixing with Tifa's and symbolising their togetherness.

~

Much later, a doctor and two nurses stood and surveyed the scene before them. One commented that it was the worst they'd seen since the Wutian war, the others merely nodded their heads and agreed. The ambulance behind them stood unneeded. They were about to phone the morgue and give up on the couple they had been called to when a small movement alerted the eye of one of the nurses. The paramedics watched in amazement as the woman showed signs of life, and recovered on her own.

Tifa fought off the waves of sickness and pain washing over her and managed to force her eyes open.  She thought she would never have made it, and on opening her eyes almost fainted again. There was so much blood… surely she couldn't have survived all the bleeding that it had taken to create this? The doctors all looked away when she asked them this. Something was wrong. Then, she realised. Cloud… "Oh my ancients…" Tifa whispered, unable to show the emotions she was feeling. Had Jenova turned on Cloud? The weak Tifa tried in vain to get up, and the nurses tried to hold her down, until from nowhere she found a surge of strength. Staggering into the back of the ambulance, she fell against a table, completely exhausted by the effort. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised that her terrible feeling was in fact true. The pain wouldn't allow her to feel grief, or even think straight; it just left an empty shell. Or maybe that was because of Cloud… Running one finger along Cloud's perfect face, Tifa found herself wishing with all her heart and soul that the pain would swallow her up and take her away. The doctors all walked off, leaving the couple alone or rather Tifa alone to say her goodbyes. Cloud had already left.

From somewhere Tifa found her wish granted. Looking over at the sword on the table, she found the inner strength to do what her heart and soul wished for. "I'm already dead, without you… My Cloud… I…love you…" Tifa gasped out, before turning the sword upon herself and finally finding comfort in being with the man she had loved eternally.


End file.
